


Holy tax accountant

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst and Humor, Detectives, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Destiel АУ-fest 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holy tax accountant

**Author's Note:**

> for Destiel АУ-fest 2015


End file.
